The present invention is concerned with controlling access to equipment. The preferred embodiment relates to a system for controlling access to and usage of electronic equipment such as arcade video games where a user (player) pays a fee for each use of the arcade game.
Arcade games are a large industry today. Generally, an arcade will be located in a shopping mall or the like, and it will contain numerous video games. These games in general are activated by the insertion of one or more quarters into a coin slot. Alternatively, tokens can be used. In this latter mode, the user purchases tokens and inserts one or more of them into a slot on the arcade game which will have electrical apparatus therein to recognize the tokens.
There has been a substantial problem of collecting the full amount of money for the actual use of such token-operated and coin-operated devices, and particularly arcade video games. This is because tokens frequently can be purchased at remote gaming centers where the price per token is lower than the price per token at the arcade location where the tokens in fact are used. In other words, one could travel to a less popular gaming center and purchase eight tokens for one dollar, and then return to a popular gaming center where tokens command a higher price (e.g. four for one dollar) and use his tokens on the arcade games there. Consequently, the arcade center loses potential revenue through this form of larceny.
Another problem with existing arcade games and other coin-operated devices resides in embezzlement or outright pilferage wherein floor managers or token sellers of the arcade game center sell tokens to customers. These managers or token sellers generally have access to the arcade games and are in a position to sell tokens without reporting the sales to management. Thus, tokens are removed from the game and sold to customers without any revenue passing to the arcade owner. In this fashion, the arcade owner loses revenue to the dishonest managers.
Finally, there is the problem of outright theft by persons who have access to the interior of the arcade games, where those games receive coins.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a secure control over the access to devices which in the past have been operated by coins or tokens.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system which accurately accounts for revenues generated in response to uses of such game devices or other devices.
A further object is to provide a system which is easy for members of the public or other prospective users of the equipment to operate.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a system which has accurate reporting capabilities.